


Winter Morning

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: CWP, Cuddling Without Plot, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, if you're snowed in you obvs spend the day in bed making out, which is what this is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Outside, the snow keeps piling higher and Cassian and Bodhi are left with a morning to themselves.





	Winter Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sniperpilot Winter event 17/18. 
> 
> Shout-out to [ misskatieleigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh) for her great beta help. <3

Cold air tickles Bodhi's feet and he quickly tucks them back under the covers, closer to the source of warmth beside him. Having just woken up, his mind is still sleep addled, but a low grunt tells him Cassian isn't too pleased by the cold feet pressed to calves. Bodhi shifts to turn around and look at him. Cassian's face is buried in the large, shared pillow, hair splayed around his head and seemingly fast asleep. Bodhi smiles at his peaceful expression. He's still not sure what happened for him to wake up next to this wonderful man every morning.

Trying not to wake him, Bodhi carefully moves the arm draped over his chest, then lifts the covers without letting too much chilly air stream in while slipping out of the bed. The floor is even colder than expected. He shivers, quickly wrapping his arms around himself. Maybe it's finally gotten too cold to sleep in only shirt and boxers. Yawning and stretching, he pads over to the window, peeking through the curtains.

His breath mists the thin glass pane of the window and Bodhi reaches down to turn up the heating on the radiator. Winter's starting early this year, he thinks, watching the early morning sun shining on what was once their lawn, now covered by a thick layer of snow. Enough even that he can barely see the mailbox under the white masses. Getting out of the driveway, let alone driving down the road, is going to be near impossible.

"Looks like we won't be going far today," he mumbles to himself, not really expecting an answer besides the cat noticing he's up already.

Instead of a demanding purr, he hears the rustle of the blanket pushed back behind him, the sound of two naked feet making floor-contact following, then feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Bodhi cranes his neck, looking over his shoulder. He smiles at what he sees. Cassian is sleep-rumpled, hair messily sticking up in all directions. It's endearing.

"Hrm?" Cassian makes a gruff noise that Bodhi assumes to be a question. He buries his face in the crook of Bodhi's neck, nuzzling at it. He's still bed-warm and Bodhi welcomes the additional warmth draped over his back. He leans into it. "What did you say?"

"The forecast was wrong." Putting his hands over Cassian's arms, Bodhi nods toward the window. "We're completely snowed in."

"Looks like it." Cassian lifts his head a little to look over Bodhi's shoulder. His voice sounds more awake now, a playful tinge to it, even. "And where's the problem?" He asks with a nip to the side of Bodhi's neck.

Bodhi has an idea where this might be going. He turns around, leaning against the window sill, looking up at Cassian with a smirk. "We can't go out all day."

"How tragic." Cassian waggles his eyebrows suggestively, putting his hands on either side of Bodhi, effectively crowding him against the sill, which leaves his face only inches from Bodhi's. "Then we'll just have to find other ways to entertain ourselves."

Two people can play this game. Bodhi straightens his stance, leveling up with Cassian. He tips his head forward, lips just about to brush against each other. "Any suggestions?"

Cassian's hands move down to Bodhi's hips, warm fingers slipping under the hem of Bodhi's shirt, flickering over the skin just above the waistband of his boxers. "A few," he says with a smirk.

Hands not moving from Bodhi's hips, Cassian tugs Bodhi closer toward him, maneuvering them both back toward the bed. Bodhi goes willingly, laughing when his head sinks into the pillow again. He feels light, free, the bustle of their busy lives falling off of him for now. Cassian follows and props himself up on his elbows, legs left and right of Bodhi's, hovering over him. Since he's not wearing a shirt, Bodhi gets to marvel up at his bare chest, dark hair curling temptingly over it. A view he enjoys tremendously.

Cassian smiles down on him, messy hair framing his face and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "I didn't say good morning yet."

Bodhi reaches up to slide his fingers in the soft hair, making a point to let his nails scrape over Cassian's scalp. A teasing scratch, not too much force behind it. "You better do that, then."

Cassian answers with a grin, before he leans down, his chest weighing on Bodhi's. Two hearts beating against each other as he finally bridges the last bit of distance left and kisses Bodhi.

Bodhi tilts his chin up, cocking his head to the side for a better angle of the kiss. Cassian's tongue traces his bottom lip and he parts them. Following the invitation, Cassian slides past with a slight scrape of his teeth on Bodhi's lip, eliciting a little shiver from Bodhi. They've kissed enough times to know each other's likes and preferences - Cassian knows _exactly_ what he's doing.

Bodhi moves one hand up and into Cassian's hair, burying into the silky strands as he lets up for breath, only to continue by pressing a series of soft kisses to his mouth, deepening the last one as he takes Cassian's bottom lip in his mouth, lightly sucking at it. He also knows how to push Cassian's buttons.

One of Cassian's hands slowly moves up his side and Bodhi places his on Cassian's shoulder blades, feeling the defined muscles under his fingers. Drawing up one knee, Bodhi rocks up his hips, bringing their bodies closer. A low moan escapes Cassian and Bodhi notes with no small amount of satisfaction how hard he is already. Bodhi is too. To be honest, even the thin fabric of his boxers feels uncomfortably tight right now.

Cassian's hand moves over his chest, reluctantly pulling back from Bodhi's lip as he raises his head just high enough to take in Bodhi's face. He looks deep into Bodhi's eyes, gaze softening and passion giving way to love.

"I'm glad we're snowed in," he says quietly.

Bodhi raises an eyebrow, reaching up to brush away the strand of hair that fell into Cassian's face and now tickles his cheek. "Hmm. Is that so?"

"Yes," Cassian says, underlining it with a meaningful look. He kisses Bodhi again, softly. Bodhi slides his hand down Cassian's back, trailing along his spine, but Cassian reaches back and catches it before it goes too low. "Not just because of that."

Feigning innocence, Bodhi smiles up at him. "And why then?"

"You know why." Cassian takes Bodhi's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the back of it. His lips leave off to move up to Bodhi's collarbone, trailing along the side of his neck to the corner of his mouth. Cassian lingers, murmuring, "Happy birthday, my love. I love you."

"I love you too," Bodhi replies, kissing him back. He takes Cassian's face between his hands, leaning his forehead against his. Four years together and he still means it like it's the very first time. "With all my heart," he whispers.

For a moment, they just stay like that, foreheads leaned together and listening to the other's breath and heartbeat. After while, Cassian looks outside the window, smiling when he turns back at Bodhi. Outside, more and more snowflakes keep falling, ice-crystals decorating the window pane.

"Couldn't have picked a better day. Now I get to keep you all to myself," he adds with a smirk.

Bodhi grins up into Cassian's mouth.

"Where did we leave off…? Right." His hand sneaks down to tug at Cassian's boxers. "Can I unwrap my present now?"

 


End file.
